La gelosia è sdolcinato
by ViciousLies
Summary: -jealousy is corny- Gokudera smiled at the Shimon girl and it made Yamamoto's stomach twist. Jealousy is such a bothersome feeling, isn't it? 8059 smut! ENJOY 8D


Finally finished this fic. X_X I thought I'd never be able to write it until the end.

But somehow I did.

Again 8059 from me.

**Disclaimer**: nothing's mine except smut and plot

**Dedication**: Symphony_of_the_ravens, for I love you with a yama smile :DDD

**Word count**: 3600

**Rating**: M → smut scene

**Warnings:** lots of swearing, Boy/Boy sex, don't like don't read, English is not my first language plz bear with me yet again

* * *

The past week had been incredible smooth for both families, Vongola and Shimon. They'd decided to guard Tsuna in shifts, two people always at his sides. Though the small brunet had protested at the beginning he soon gave in to the determination of his friends. He felt more at ease anyway when either Gokudera or Yamamoto or the small Shimon was around. Tsuna seemed to enjoy the company of Enma the most, probably because he did not blow up his room or the whole house like a certain storm or thunder guardian.

All in all, Yamamoto had lots of free time these days.

At first, he spent every minute of it training, being either baseball on Namimoro Middle grounds or Shigure Souen in the small doujo his father inherited.

But, for Yamamoto all this training became somewhat boring and tiring. Usually then, he'd call Gokudera over, to watch a movie together or just to save Gokudera the trouble of buying dinner for him. The other teen was kinda grateful for these invitations though he'd never show this openly to the rain guardian, but Yamamoto could tell nevertheless from the ever o small smile that formed on the silver haired boy's lips, when he ate the sushi Yamamoto had specially prepared for him.

After that, he'd persuade Gokudera t stay for the night, as it was much too late for him to return home anyways. Or because he needed some help in maths or whatever white lie he could come up with that helped him to keep Gokudera at his home.

The excuse with maths worked well for the first tries, but soon enough the Italian realized that Yamamoto actually had become pretty good in maths, scoring between 60 to 80 points in every test.

So maths became chemistry, chemistry became literature studies and then he had no excuse at all, but surprisingly Gokudera would stay anyways, cuz he could not stand to see the baseball idiot all miserably or something like that.

Yet, during the past weeks with all this stuff going on between the Shimon, Vongola and other mafia families, he had hardly seen the storm guardian. They stilled walked home together, as long as neither of them had guarding duties of course, hands clasped together tightly, Yamamoto squeezing Gokudera's hand just a little bit to hard and making the other looking at him quizzically in the process, eyes clashing. But Yamamoto would shrug it off and the Italian was not one to ask.

However, after parting on front of Gokudera's apartment Yamamoto would not see the other until the next day, meeting up in front of Tsuna's house and walking to school together with the Vongola head.

He tried to call Gokudera everyday, but the storm guardian either did not pick up at all or told Yamamoto not to bother him today. Text-messages were ignored and when he actually did get an answer, said one was short and consisted of the words 'fuck' 'off' and 'baseball idiot'.

So when even his dad asked him about Gokudera and why the other didn't come over for dinner anymore, the rain guardian just shrugged, sighing.

He had no answer to that.

He did not know what his boyfriend was doing. And that bothered him. Greatly. His father, being obviously concerned about his son, tried to convince him that Gokudera was just busy with school or matters about his Italian family. But Yamamoto knew that there were no problems in school for the smaller guardian and that he did not care about his family. His real family, because for Gokudera Vongola was the family he belonged to.

Eventually, Yamamoto decided to look for his boyfriend and, to his utter surprise, it wasn't even hard to find the storm guardian in Namimori. Well, actually, he was just doing some grocery shopping for his dad, when he met the other near the Namimori park.

However, there was a tiny fact that made him lift his eyebrow when noticing his boyfriend standing there, looking somewhat irritated. Shitt P. was there with him, not really caring about Gokudera's presence it seemed, but she was there.

And she was there every time he met Gokudera coincidentally from then.

Naturally, there was nothing wrong with that. Gokudera and the Shimon girl shared their guarding duty, after all.

Yet, it was the way that Gokudera looked at the girl that made his stomach twist in a painful way.

The storm guardian watched the girl closely, way too closely for Yamamoto's liking. The green orbs of the Italian flashed with interest when watching her, studying her and his gaze followed her every move. Gokudera never was interested in people except for Tsuna of course, and maybe Yamamoto himself, but he didn't follow around him and Tsuna _that_ much.

The reason for the other's interest he did not know.

And then, some days and a guarding duty later, Gokudera began smiling at Shitt P. _Smiling._

In like, his lips moved upwards. Voluntarily.

Tsuna later told him that it had to do something with Shitt P. finally talking to the smaller teen. And that he had tried to talk to the strange girl for days, but never succeeded until recently.

Yamamoto could feel his heart clench.

The next day they walked home together as usual, hand in hand, but Yamamoto's grasp on the other's slim hand was somewhat soft, almost loosely holding on.

"Oi baseball idiot. Something wrong in that non existent brain of yours?" Gokudera asked, being obviously not worried, but irritated by the black haired teen's behavior.

"Nothing"

"'Che. That's bullshit and you know it!", the storm guardian spat, letting go of the rain guardian's hand, now standing in front of the taller teen. He was obviously pissed off, but just as he wanted to continue yelling at his boyfriend, a familiar figure appeared suddenly through the air.

"Gokudera-kun. We're on duty today." Shitt P. looked at him curiously.

"Yeah I know." Gokudera snarled in Yamomoto's direction, then turned on his heels, now facing the Shimon girl. Realizing that his boyfriend was about to leave with the girl, Yamamoto grabbed the storm guardian's arm tightly, pulling him away from the Shimon member

"I am sorry, but Gokudera will not be attending today.", he growled and then dragged the silver haired teen with him, leaving behind a confused Shitt P.

Yamamoto pulled him all the way home, ignoring all protests, punches, kicks from the angry Italian as he did so.

Only when the silver haired guardian was able to break free from his grip, right in front of Takesushi, he had to stop.

"Are you nuts, baseball idiot? What the fuck do you think are you doing? Can't you use your useless brain for once-"

"I can't stand her"

Gokudera starred, dumbfounded. Did Yamamoto just say that he didn't like her? That he actually did not like a person?

"You can't stand her? What are you talking about, idiot, you like fucking everyone!"

"But I just don't like her" Yamamoto uttered, facing the ground. This was embarrassing.

„Ok just cut the crap now, Yamamoto! It doesn't matter if you can stand her or not! It's me who shares the duty with her not you!", he watched Yamamoto flinch at these words

„But that's just my problem!"

„So don't – wait, what?", Gokudera blinked, confused

„I said that my problem is that she shares her duty with you!", Yamamoto was gritting his teeth, desperately trying to find the suitable words to get through to Gokudera. If he'd screw this up, he knew that Gokudera might blow him up, or pummel him , or worst break up with him.

"I fucking heard you! Stop repeating yourself, moron!"

He was making a scene and he knew it, and people were slowly noticing them, starring at them in curiosity.

"Oi Gokudera..."

"What?" he snarled

"It's ok if you want to yell at me, but could you at least do so in my room? Cuz people are already watching us, you know... "

"I don't give a damn if they are freaking looking at us! But fine, fine. Don't wanna ruin your old man's reputation just because of your stupidity."

And then it was Yamamoto who was dragged along.

Gokudera entered the shop, completely ignoring the greetings from Tsuyaoshi Yamamato and pulled the rain guardian upstairs in said teen's room.

He opened the door, crashing it in the wall behind it, then smashed it closed again, making Yamamoto flinch.

_Oh he was so dead._

Gokudera then turned, facing him, eyes flaring with anger.

_Yep. Deader than dead._

Yamamoto was gripped at his collar and pulled slightly down, eye to eye now with the storm guardian

"Care to explain what that shit has been about?"

The rain guardian shifted slightly, trying in vain to loosen that icy grip on his shirt

"I don't like that she is always near you. And you followed her around all the time. I felt … lonely"

_Shit. He was screwing up. Shit, this was bad. _

The grip on his shirt loosened, green orbs looking at him in confusion

"Are you jealous of her?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement

"Errrr... well,you know..."

"I can't believe how fucking stupid you are! Did you ever look at her? She is freaking ugly!"

"You smiled at her! You never smile for me like that!"

"That's because you're a stupid baseball freak!"

And suddenly they were kissing, or more like Gokudera was kissing him. He pressed hard against the black haired teen's lips, knowing exactly when to add pressure and when to soften his actions. Gokudera licked his bottom lip seductively and just as Yamamoto was about to surrender, opening his lips a little bit, Gokudera bit down. Hard.

"Ouch Gokudera...so mean, what was that for?"

"For being an idiot and thinking I would forgive you so easily."

"Hah, sorry Gokudera. I shouldn't have said-"

"It's not about that!" Yamamoto's head jerked, bewilderment written all over his face.

"But...?"

"It's ok... that you are... jealous...", Gokudera's cheeks flushed in a cherry red colour

"I thought you were mad at me for being jealous-"

"I am fucking mad at you for making me miss my duty with Juudaime. You know I can't do this as his right hand man!"

"Ahaha... sorry bout that, Gokudera... I just needed to talk to you.", Yamamoto said, kinda embarrassed about the whole situation, scratching his neck

"Then next time think before doing something stupid like that, and now stop talking."

"Huh, why-"

He couldn't finish his sentence anymore, as soft and slightly chapped lips sealed his own. Gokudera immediately deepened the kiss, as he felt Yamamoto relax, wrapping his arms around the storm guardians face. His own slim hands found their way into short black hair, gripping hard, pulling even more close, but Yamamoto didn't mind at all.

It felt great to have the other so close to him again. He really did miss Gokudera's presence, they haven't had that much time for each other since the whole things with the future had started and now all this things going on with the ceremony. It was really tiring.

He felt Gokudera pressing even closer to his body, lightly grinding their hips together, a moan erupting from Yamamoto's throat in the process

_Oh how he had missed that friction._

_How he had missed Gokudera._

Gokudera smirked against his lips, adding some more pressure, rubbing their groins together, causing the other to break their kiss, panting hard in need.

"Ne, Gokudera... you should stop this, because otherwise I won't be able to hold back anymore...", he whispered in the silver haired teen's ear huskily.

Actually, he already was hard as a rock, but he was willing to hold back if Gokudera said so.

"Don't want to hold back...", a flushed Gokudera answered, but his voice was stern

Crushing their lips together in another attempt to taste the other, the storm guardian slowly led them backwards, until he was able to crawl onto Yamamoto's bed, pulling the other with him, not willing to break their little make-out session for only a second.

The rain guardian was pulled atop of the smaller teen, losing his school uniforms jacket and shirt in the meanwhile, both tossed away by eager pale hands.

He felt fuzzy inside as the slim hands traveled along his sides, carefully running his fingers over his chest and ever so seductively touching his nipples, leaving Yamamoto breathless.

It has been so long since they last touched each other in that way.

Months to be precisely, the last time was the night before they left for their infiltrating mission to Melone base, back in the future.

No surprise that his body was screaming for the other's attention.

Lips still locked, Yamamoto finally managed to unbutton Gokudera's shirt, stripping the other off said annoying garment. Gokudera's body was so pale in Yamamoto's eyes, and somewhat skinny. Sometimes he feared that the other wouldn't eat at all if he didn't provide him with the leftovers of the restaurant. Anyway, there was no person in the whole world who could be more handsome to him than Gokudera was.

Yeah he was cheesy like that.

Oh how he missed kissing this white skin, worshiping this body, making Gokudera tremble in excitement. They broke their kiss slowly, always snatching just another small peck, before Yamamoto eventually traveled downwards, licking his way from Gokudera's cheek to his neck where began to suck and nibble at the erotic flesh. He loved to mark the silver haired boy. It was an indicator to all the other people that Gokudera was taken and his, his alone. So he was always concentrating as hard as he could while working on the hickeys he left on Gokudera's skin.

Meanwhile, Gokudera had buried his right hand in the rain guardian's spiky hair, while he tried to muffle his moans that left his slightly parted lips from time to time.

Yamamoto usually liked to listen to the other's sounds while having sex, but he remembered that his dad and some customer's were downstairs so he had to bear with the hushed voice.

Licking the now bruised skin softly, he trailed his hands over the storm guardian's stomach, and started to fumble with one of the many belts that Gokudera wore today. Much to his dismay.

Finally, finally after having been able to open all stupid belts, that prevented him from further undressing his boyfriend, he could unbutton the tight black pants Gokudera wore today. Pulling them off, he was greeted with a sight that almost got him drooling.

The sight of the younger teen, laying under him, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and wet with saliva and obviously bulged boxers, nearly causing him to come this instant, but he swallowed hard, willing his own arousal down.

"Stop staring like that..." Gokudera clearly wanted to sneer, but his voice was hoarse and layered with his own excitement.

Yamamoto chuckled.

"My, my Gokudera, you're so cute like this. Let me memorize this moment..."

"Che. Stupid baseball idiot." he wasn't angry, just embarrassed by the other's affection.

Nevertheless, he managed to sit upright, tugging at the rain guardian's black pants.

"You, too..."

He unzipped the pants, impatiently, freeing Yamamoto and his visible erection from his imprisonment. Yamamoto smiled at the other's actions, even though Gokudera had a explosive nature he was shy in moments that included only the both of them or his feelings, but that just made him more adorable in Yamamoto's eyes and even more loveable.

Their boxers soon joined the other articles of clothing and finally they could feel each other skin to skin, grinding, touching, licking and sucking.

While the rain guardian suckled softly at the inner side of one the silver haired boy's thighs, Gokudera sucked on the 3 fingers Yamamoto had held in front of him. He knew that he had to wet them as good as he could for what came next.

When the black haired teen bit down on his creamy skin he released the 3 digits instantly, gasping, moaning Yamamoto's name

His breath came ragged as he tried to fill his lungs with the much needed oxygen, however, all air suddenly left his lungs, as a blinding hotness surrounded his cock. He hissed violently, his pants and gasps irregular and short.

"Ah... Idiot wh-what are you d-doing?"

Yamamoto trailed his tongue over the other's whole length, starting at the bottom, following a vein to the tip, circling it, focusing on the storm guardian's question

"Isn't this called 'sucking somebody off'? You of all people should know Gokudera" Said teen moaned, because the rain guardian had inserted 2 of his moistened fingers while talking.

Gokudera arched his back, burying his head in the pillows, desperately trying not to scream in sheer pleasure. Yamamoto on the other hand, being utterly satisfied with the look on his boyfriend's face resumed to attack said boyfriend's cock with his tongue and lips. He carefully licked up the precum, swallowing it, then taking in as much as he could of the other's member, deep-throating him, all the while stretching and scissoring the storm guardian's entrance.

He was entirely pleased with the sounds that Gokudera couldn't suppress escaping from his sinful mouth. He pushed his third finger inside of Gokudera and the silver haired teen moaned wantonly as he touched a certain spot within him. Yamamoto should have worried about anyone hearing them, but soon realized that he didn't care at all. Actually, he wanted them to hear that it was him, making Gokudera scream and wither in pure bliss.

"Hah... stop t-teasing idiot! G-get on with it already!"

Gokudera's trembling voice brought him back to his senses, the other as desperate for him to continue as Yamamoto himself.

He nodded, gently kissing Gokudera on the lips, while removing his fingers and replacing them with something much bigger. He had to break their kiss, as a deep groan had found it's way to his throat, his breathing becoming shallow and uneven as he now entered the other slowly, afraid to hurt the smaller teen.

Yet, his tender attempts were put to a rough ending, due to Gokudera wrapping his long legs around his waist, pushing him all the way in at once.

The storm guardian grunted, it must have hurt like hell, but he bit his lip, looking up from the pillows

"Ah... I d-don't need gentle sex, baseball idiot"

It should have sounded like an insult, but Yamamoto knew that Gokudera was secretly encouraging him to move with this.

They kissed sloppily and open mouthed, both definitely more concentrated on the pleasure form their groins, while the rain guardian pulled back lightly,only to thrust back in seconds later, causing Gokudera to arch his back of the bed completely, hissing.

_Oh how he had missed this sight._

He built up a steady rhythm, following the movements of Gokudera's hips against him, shifting angles, going faster and harder when the other was comfortable with it.

They weren't able to last very long, both having being deprived of the other's contact for far too long. They both came after some more kissing, some more touching, Yamamoto stroking Gokudera's cock in the same pattern as he pushed into his silver haired lover. When their worlds went white with bliss and pleasure they both moaned audibly, but didn't give a damn about it.

They lay together, both catching their breaths, Yamamoto grinning like a fool and Gokudera with his face buried at the other's chest to hide his face.

"Ne Gokudera..., I love you"

"Don't say such embarrassing things idiot", the storm guardian mumbled, face still hidden

They continued like this in silence, cuddling, though Gokudera would never call it like that obviously, until Gokudera's cellphone suddenly ringed.

"Hah... let it be..." Yamamoto whined. He didn't want Gokudera to leave his side right now, but Gokudera had already bent over, fishing for his pants, revealing his black cellphone

"Idiot, it's Juudaime! If he's worried about me, I swear I'll kill you", after this warning he answered the call, his voice automatically changing into a far more polite and gently tone

"Yeah... I'm sorry Juudaime, I'll be there in no time, I promise"

Yamamoto's brows furrowed, he grunted and snatched the device from Gokudera's hand

"Tsuna?"

"Ah, Yamamoto?"

"Could you manage without Gokudera for the day?"

"Huuh? Of course, nothing's happened today anyway. Shitt P. is here and doing fine."

"Ok then I'll keep Gokudera for today, see you tomorrow", he pressed the red button and returned the cell to it's owner's hand, pulling the storm guardian close to his body again

"I'll fucking kill you baseball idiot!"

"Hm I know..."

But somehow, somehow he didn't care to be strangled to death by those slim hands.

"I hate you!" Gokudera barked

"Love you, too Gokudera. I am just jealous of Tsuna. You always spend so much time with him", he whined again playfully this time, making Gokudera blush

"Fine, shut up idiot!"

"Make me..." the storm guardian grunted, sealing their lips together, keeping Yamamoto's mouth occupied with his tongue and preventing him from talking nonesense.

Oh how he hated talking when actions speak louder than words ever could.

* * *

~Fini~

Worst. Ever.

*dies*

first lemon I did in english, sucks, sucks so bad xD

I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless?

Please review and give me your opinion on this otherwise I'll never be able to improve 8D

(I have cookies °Q° )

yours, Lies


End file.
